


i always come when you call

by esmethenightdemon



Series: destiel one shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Episode: s06e21 Let It Bleed, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Quote: I always come when you call, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 11, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, bc i want the dramatics of lucifer leaving without it being the finale, mentions of human cas and emmanuel, no i dont know what im doing why do you ask, shoot me, yes i took liberties with how powerful cas is but i just wanted some reunion fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmethenightdemon/pseuds/esmethenightdemon
Summary: the five times cas says 'i always come when you call' and the one time dean says it back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: destiel one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	i always come when you call

the first time cas says it, dean isn't having any of it. 

"dean, i do everything that you ask. i always come when you call, and i am your friend. still, despite your lack of faith in me, and now your threats, i just saved you, yet again. has anyone but your closest kin ever done more for you? all i ask is this one thing." 

dean brushes him off. cas knows he doesn't know what he meant, and that he's very, very pissed over lisa and ben, but he feels a sadness deep in his bones that scares him. feeling anything scares him, but the love he feels for dean slowly consuming him scares him the most. 

the second time cas says it, he actually didn't mean to. 

it's been a long, long time since he said it the first time. his time as emmanuel has come and gone, and so has his time as a human. all is forgiven with his mistakes with purgatory and crowley, even if his guilt lingers. dean trusts him again, and it feels good. 

dean had called him about a couple of rougarou he and sam were hunting, and that they needed a little back up. cas was more than happy to offer his help, and took a short drive right over to kansas city where the rougarou and his friends were. 

when he burst into the house where dean said they would be, he was almost too late. two were on dean and a third on sam. an angel blade and two exhausting smitings later, the brothers were safe.

dean looked up, panting hard and covered in blood. "you came." 

before he could stop himself, cas replied, "i always come when you call." 

a look of surprise came over dean's face, and cas froze completely. he wasn't supposed to say that, not to dean, not ever. 

but dean quickly recovered and stood up, swaying only slightly before saying, "we gonna dispose of these bodies or what?" 

cas wishes he could take it back. 

the third time cas says it, he's not sure what happened.

this time, its vampires, dean's alone, and cas is much farther away than he wanted to be. 

the drive takes five hours, and he never wishes he had his wings more. dean thought it was only one or two vampires. turns out, it was a whole nest. dean stopped responding to his texts an hour and a half ago. 

when he reaches the warehouse where dean thought the vampires resided in, he's strung up and being drained of his blood by a vampire, with six standing by. 

it takes him nine minutes to dispatch of them all. slipping through puddles of blood and almost tripping on vampire heads, cas runs to dean and unties him, lifting him up gently. with a touch, he heals the wounds on deans neck and drives him to the motel dean was staying at. 

later that night, dean stirs in his bed. "you came," he said once again in a rough voice. 

cas waits until he's almost asleep to whisper back, "i always come when you call." 

the fourth time cas says it, no one is in danger. 

"dude there's this awesome diner in town you have to come to. i'm already there, drive over." 

cas pauses the documentary he's watching and drives to the address dean gives him. it's called the harley grebb diner, and its a cozy little spot that makes cas smile. of course dean likes this. 

dean is sipping on a cup of coffee when cas walks in. he slides into the booth and dean looks up with a smile. "hey buddy, glad you came." 

"of course," cas says, and dean looks a little disappointed. 

cas only takes a second or two when he finishes with, "i always come when you call." 

the last time cas says it, he knows dean finally understands. 

"what are you doing? what's... what's going on?" 

god, its been too long. he feels so damn tired. lucifer has been suppressing him for so long. 

"cas, listen to me. we don't have a whole lot of time, okay? you have got to..." 

he goes underwater again. no. he couldn't. dean needed to talk to him. 

he hears lucifer speak from his vessel but doesn't understand what he is saying. he's just trying to get back to dean. he misses him, so much. 

"cas, expel him! you got to kick lucifer out! do you hear me?!" 

there's a pause, and cas struggles to hear what dean is saying. 

"i'm calling for you, okay! do you hear me?!" 

_yes dean, i hear you._

with a final push of power, he expels the archangel, collapsing to the ground. 

he's distinctly aware of some yelling and that he might be bleeding, but lucifer is gone. and, oh, that's his head in dean's lap. 

tears in dean's eyes and he's chuckling slightly. his hands are clutching cas's trenchcoat. "you came," he choked out. 

cas grins lazily. "i always come when you call," he says, and that's the hardest he's even seen dean smile, he thinks. he wants to save that image forever. 

the first and last time dean says it, cas doesn't see it coming. 

cas called dean about a cowboy movie on cable when he was on a ride in baby. 

"dean, you should come home and watch this cowboy film with me." 

"of course, buddy, i'm on my way," he said, his excitement palpable even over the phone. 

when he comes home, cas is on the couch with popcorn. dean sits down next to him. 

"hello dean. thanks for coming." 

"i always come when you call." 

cas freezes, staring at the screen. he turns to face dean, who is a lot closer than he normally is. he's got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and cas feels a spike of excitment. 

it feels only natural to lean in and finally kiss the smirk off of his lover's face.

**Author's Note:**

> god im so tired im so sorry here have this mess im sorry for being gone for so long okay bye thanks for reading
> 
> also this is exactly 1k words which is very satisfying


End file.
